


Reunions

by Faintdegree



Series: The war after the war [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: A what if the family all got together scenario, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues, Post-War, Recovery, Will contain minor spoilers for Andrimeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faintdegree/pseuds/Faintdegree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In truth, he'd been waiting for this day a while. And although, in past relationships, this had not always been his ultimate goal, Shepard was different. He loved her, more than anyone he'd ever loved before.</p><p>And so meeting her mother had been something he was looking forward to. To an extent."</p><p>UPDATED to accommodate andromeda Lore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admiral Hannah Shepard

In truth, he'd been waiting for this day a while. And although, in past relationships, this had not always been his ultimate goal, Shepard was different. He loved her, more than anyone he'd ever loved before.

And so meeting her mother had been something he was looking forward to. To an extent.  
Rear-admiral Hannah Shepard was, by reputation, almost as kind hearted and determined as her daughter, Jane. Those under her command revered her. Those above respected her opinion and would often seek her guidance with repairs.  
  
They'd met, briefly, at Jane's funeral. A curt nod, a few words of condolences and comfort. But he doubted she even remembered who he was, or what he looked like. Did Jane even mention him? Did she know her daughter was dating a turian?  
  
Jane and her mother rarely got to talk, but did she mention him at all?  
  
He glanced to his side, to the woman sleeping soundly. She loved him, and as far as he could tell she told her mother everything. Why wouldn't she tell her about her turian boyfriend?  
  
She didn't mention that her mother had a particular disdain for turians, like his father with humans. But that didn't mean she didn't. Both her parents had fought in the first contact war, and though her father had passed away before he'd met him, Jane had mentioned that the war had taken it's toll. Did that apply to Hannah Shepard too?  
  
With a sigh, he leant back in his chair, kicking up his legs onto the small table in front of him. He was over thinking it, like he did most things. But this was an important day in his life, and he didn't want Janes mother to not like him.  
  
"Mmm, Garrus?" Came the soft murmur from beside him and he set down the holo pad and turned towards her. She was blinking away sleep, smiling tiredly at him. With her hand searching for his, their fingers intertwined and he smiled, his mandibles flaring wide.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Actually, it's more like afternoon." She frowned and he chuckled at her expression. "You're allowed to sleep in late Jane, I think you've earned that."  
  
She gave a huff before her features softened and she smiled. "I suppose you're right. I mean I did take down a reaper single handed."  
  
"And then got crushed by one." He grumbled.  
  
She winked and squeezed his hand.  
  
"So any news on if my mothers landed yet?" Garrus shook his head and Janes smiles faltered.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon though, she sent you a message an hour ago. I didn't want to read it..." She laughed as he handed her the holo-pad, her slender fingers sliding against his in a brief moment of contact.  
  
He hadn't touched her much, save the odd 'kiss' here and there. Which were as light as he could manage without losing contact. She was still frail, still weak. She'd always been so strong, taking whatever hit her and shrugging it off.  
  
But now he was afraid even the most delicate touch, the lightest show of affection, would snap her. It was torture, but he would endure.  
  
"She was in the sol system last time she messaged, on her decent to earth." She paused. "Are you okay about meeting her?"  
  
Garrus laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. A nervous habit he was sure Jane had picked up on over the years. "Yes, just nervous. I've never, uh... I've never met a girlfriends parents before."  
  
Shepard nodded, "I'll feel the same way when I meet Vakarian senior. And your father doesn't even like humans, can't imagine what he thinks of you being with me."  
  
"There was a discussion, believe me. But... He's come around. I think it had something to do with a human saving the galaxy."  
  
She nodded."You know my mother fought in the first contact war." She sighed before laying her head back onto the pillows proped up behind her "And I won't lie, there was a time where she would have hated you, but that was because she knew nothing about turians and it was her fear of the unknown that fuelled her resentment."  
  
"How does she feel about turians now?" He sounded more scared than he meant to and he could see Shepard had noticed.  
  
"She believes that turians are a force of nature, and that, like humans, there are good and bad. She particularly liked one turian, he cleaned up the streets of omega a few years back, archangel. Now anything about him?"  
  
"A little." He chuckled, "I had no idea  that the alliance heard about h- me. I didn't think they cared."  
  
Shepard smiled, placing her Hand on his which was resting on the bed beside her. "You took out three of the galaxy's biggest merc groups pretty much in the most crime ridden station. Probably their main base of operation. Everyone in the galaxy heard about it, in some way or another."  
  
Garrus ducked his head with a chuckle, "I did have some help."  
  
"You were doing fine well before I arrived." She smiled warmly giving his hand the faintest squeeze. "But hey, help me get washed and dressed? It's about time I get up anyway."  
  
The next hour was spent helping Shepard get ready. She couldn't walk yet, they'd had to remove her right limb from the knee down and the other was fractured in more places than he could count.  
  
 But she was improving, though the doctor warned against pushing herself too much too quickly. And knowing his Shepard, that's exactly what she would do.  
  
After the quick sponge wash, Shepard slipped on one of the clean hospital gown, avoiding as best she could the many tubes and pipes that were coming out of her and cursing under her breath when she snagged one by accident.  
  
He helped her brush her hair, or what was left of the fiery fluff. They'd had to shave a decent amount off to tend to the damage on her skull and face. It was growing back, but Garrus could tell Shepard wasn't pleased with the haphazardness. It was patchy and messy and Jane was all about order.  
  
Once they were done Garrus stepped back to admire her. She probably thought she looked terrible, her eyes were dark and bruised, her hair in varied lengths across her head. Her cheek was stitched back together but there was still deep purple and blue patches along the wound.  
  
She looked like she had been through hell, and she had. But to Garrus, seeing her alive and still fighting was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.  
  
His omnitool flickered and he opened up the display:  
  
>> _Sir,_  
  
Rear Admiral Shepard has arrived and is making her way through security now.  
  
Officer Sayer  <<  
  
He breathed in deeply, quickly typing a thank you and to direct her to the cafeteria before closing his omnipad and loo

king at Jane. She was fussing over her hair, trying, and failing, to get the unruly mess to sit flat against her head. "Jane."  
  
"Mmm?" She hummed, distracted by her task.  
  
"Your mother is here." He'd been nervous before but now that she'd actually arrived he was terrified.  
  
Jane glanced at him from across her shoulder with a comforting smile. "Here we go." She said, lifting herself up as she rested her weight on her foot. She wobbled, and he rushed forward to steady her and wheeled one of the wheelchairs for her to sit in. Once she was situated he pushed her towards the door, making sure that her drain bags were resting on her lap and that her IV drip wasn't tangled and moving smoothly beside them.  
  
"You'll be okay. You're funny, she likes funny." She was trying to calm him down, and it worked to an extent. If Hannah Shepard was anything like her daughter then he was okay.  
  
"And charming." He added, squeezing her shoulder to comfort her as well as himself.  
  
"Too charming sometimes." She smiled as they rounded the corner to what had once been a mess hall. The hospital had been one of the first places repaired after the war, though the scars still remained. The far wall was speckled in bullet holes, there were chunks missing out of the concrete pillars and no matter how many times they cleaned, dust still seemed to cake every surface in a thick layer.  
  
Tables had been set up, some made from crates and boxes and some from old broken tables that had been quickly repaired. It was on one of the latter tables that he saw Hannah Shepard sitting patiently, hands resting on the surface in front of her as her eyes scanned the door behind him.  
  
She'd been to the hospital before, when he'd been stranded on the Normandy. But she'd had to leave to assist admiral Hackett with what was left of the fifth fleet before he'd made it back to earth. She'd stayed with Jane the entire time he was gone, waited for her to wake up, and to his surprise had messaged all close associates of her daughter, himself included. She was the only reason that Garrus even knew Jane was alive, knew where she was and that she was okay.  
  
He could only try and show how grateful he was for that.

"Mom." Jane grinned as she caught sight of her mother. The older woman stood quicker than Garrus thought possible and rushed towards them.  
  
"Jane!" They embraced, Jane’s mothers arms wrapping gingerly against her daughters frail frame. “You look better.” Came the muffled mumble from Shepards shoulder, and Garrus felt his chest tighten.

“Mom,” Jane trembled as the two pulled away and she glanced across her shoulder towards him. “This is Garrus. Garrus this is my mother, Hannah.”

Garrus looked up from Jane to her mother and was surprised to see a certain level of warmth in her gaze. He smiled, his mandibles flaring wide as he extended his hand towards her. She blinked in surprise, five fingers wrapping around his three.

“So,” She started, “You're the man that kept her safe all those years, huh?”

“Not as safe as I'd have liked.”

She laughed at that, full and loud, and people turned to glance at her from across the gritty room. It was a stark contrast, the joy against the gloom the canteen seemed to impose. “Right. My daughter did always have a way of getting into trouble. Regardless of what others did to ensure she  _didn't._ ”

She shared a knowing glance to her left and Jane blushed in embarrassment.

“It's not like being raised on a ship offered much to a child anyway.” She muttered in response and Hannah smiled. Tentatively she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, and when Jane didn't wince in pain Hannah relaxed.

“So, Garrus,” She sat back down and Jane wheeled in to the free space next to her. He was left standing, unsure what to do with himself. Should he sit too? Would that be considered rude? intruding on their family reunion? He shook his head at himself, he had been invited after all. And Jane's mother had  _wanted_ him there. “...Garrus?”

His attention snapped back to the room. “I'm sorry, I was, uh, lost in thought.” He spotted a chair to his right and grabbed it.

The rear admiral waved him off with a small smile as he pulled the chair next to Jane. “I was just saying Jane has said an awful lot about you.”

If turians could blush, he was sure he'd be a vibrant shade of blue. “Is that right?” She nodded. One quick glance at Jane was enough to confirm what he suspected. Jane had in fact told her mother about them being together. Garrus wasn't sure if he was relived or more nervous than before.

“Only good things I hope?” His sub-harmonics squeezed tight in his throat and he was sure Jane heard the tension in his voice. She gave him a reassuring smile, placing her hand on his beside the table.

The rear admiral laughed, “Of course. I wouldn't have allowed you near her if it wasn't all good. But I am curious about one thing… Did you really take out three men with one bullet?”

He had to cough into his free hand to stop from laughing in her face. “No. The third one died of a heart attack.” He remembered saying those words before to T'soni in the lounge of the Normandy. It had only just been over a year, but to him it seemed an age ago. “Doesn't seem fair to count him.”

The rest of Hannah Shepard's visit had been spent recounting tales of the first Normandy, when Shepard had only just been made spectre, and he a naive ex C-sec officer. It was strange recounting the old days with someone who wasn't there, but still knew enough to join in. He would glance at Jane every so often, see her almost lean into him as they spoke, beaming with pure happiness. He felt his chest tighten then swell with the sight of her delight.

Then he'd noticed her head loll to the side, her hand growing limp in his. Jane Shepard had fallen asleep and was softly snoring into his arm. 

“I think that's our cue to leave.” Hannah sighed and lifted from her chair, going around to grab the handles of Shepard's wheelchair. It was usually him wheeling her around, a job he had taken upon himself without hesitation. There had been a time where he'd not let anyone else do it, much to his chagrin, and would even wheel her to her check-ups.

He stood and walked beside them as they walked back to Shepard's room.

“Has she been sleeping okay since I left?” He glanced down at Shepard's mother, outstretching an arm and opening a door for her to pass.

“She's… she's been having nightmares. Most night's she wakes up screaming and they have to sedate her. She doesn't like to talk about it much.” Hannah's lips went thin as she mused over his words and she nodded.

“I thought as much. Her father was the same. After Mindoir, he would wake up sweating and just… shaking. The alliance offered counselling sessions but John...” She swallowed hard and Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder. A casual act he'd shared so many times with Jane. But somehow, comforting the mother of your girlfriend was a much different feeling.

“I guess I know where Jane gets her stubbornness from.”

She laughed, though it rang hollow. “Yes. Jane is just like her father. God… I doubt she's told you the shenanigans they would get up to?” He shook his head.

They had already reached Shepard's room and her mother turned towards him. She was smiling, her eyes conveying the warmth they'd shared from earlier. “I'll be by again tomorrow, around the same time.” She said matter of factly, letting go of the wheelchair's handles and patting him on the arm. It was strange, having affection shown so openly towards him. His mother had been the only one, besides his sister, to show any sign of tenderness in his family.

To have Shepard's mother, a woman who he'd only met once before, comfort him in such a small manner made his chest tighten in an unfamiliar way.

“I'll have the guards ping me as soon as you arrive.” He went to wheel Jane into her room but stopped short. “It was good for her today.” He said, sub-harmonics dipping into something like relief. He doubted she'd pick up on it though.

“It was good seeing her smile again.” Garrus nodded in agreement. It'd taken a while for Jane to bounce back, though he was expecting that. No one walked away from a collapsed space station without a few scars. Physical and emotional. “It was nice seeing you again, Garrus.”

Garrus coughed in surprise, “Ah.” Was all he said and his grip tightened on the wheelchair. “It was nice to see you too Admiral.”

She frowned, “Please, call me Hannah. None of that Admiral shit around family, okay?”

Family. He pushed the word around in his mind, thinking of his actual family. His sister Solana, his father, Castis. They'd managed to escape the reaper threat on Palaven and had been transported to a salarian colony world. Garrus had managed to speak to them a few times. Solanas Leg was healing, especially with salarian care. And his father…

His father just wanted his son home.

Garrus nodded, running a talon along the scarred side of his face. “Hannah.” He tasted the word on his tongue, making his mandibles click against his face awkwardly. “It was nice to see you again too, Hannah.”

The older woman smiled before leaning down to kiss the crown of her daughters head. “I'll be back tomorrow morning. I look forward to getting to know the great Vakrian a little better.” Then she was off, waving a goodbye as she walked through the security check points. Garrus was left standing outside Shepards room, tiredness seeping into his body from the long day of worrying and carting Jane about.

Garrus nodded to himself as he opened the door and wheeled Jane through as carefully as he could.

If tomorrow went as well as today, he was sure the Admiral – Hannah, he corrected – and what ever qualms she'd had about turians were long gone. He smiled, fully and unabashed. Maybe in laws weren't as fearsome as they'd been made out to be.

 

 

 


	2. A call

The fact that she was alive, still breathing, astonished her more than anything.

The reapers we're gone, the mass relays damaged, the galaxy saved, and yet her survival was the biggest surprise to her. No doubt to everyone else too.

She remembered laying amongst the rubble of the citadel, half dead, throat raw from screaming. Sometimes she felt like she was still here, her body pinned by a large metal bar crushing her leg and arm, the remains of what she'd guessed was a wall pressing down onto her chest, making every breath a struggle. The wound on her stomach had stopped bleeding when they'd found her, probably not enough blood left in her body to bleed out. Or, she thought, her cybernetics had helped kickstart the healing process.

Whatever the answer was, she _was_ alive. Regardless of how much had been thrown at her, she'd faced it all and come out the other end.

Not everyone had been so lucky.

Her thoughts flashed to those she'd lost on the way. How it wasn't fair that she survived and they hadn't. Ashley had been her fault and she'd had to live with the consequences since. Thane, Legion, Mordin, Anderson... so many names of those she'd known and those that had fallen, saving her, doing what was right for their people and for others.

And yet, here she was. Recovering in a private ward in a hospital on earth, her boyfriend and mother by her side. How many others could say the same? 

None that she could think of. 

She huffed and turned onto her side, dwelling on it would help no one. No, she needed to be there for those who were living, for those that still depended on her.

Like Garrus. The turian that was currently fast asleep and snoring beside her, his head resting on his arms on the mattress. He'd stuck by her through thick and thin, leaving his job, his family, his life to fight the good fight at her side. He'd lost just as much as she had, if not more and he was still there with her. Had been since they found her body.

She smiled at him, with his eyes closed mandibles spread and mouth slightly agape. She couldn't remember a time where he'd looked so peaceful, where there wasn't the threat of reapers or collectors or cerberus looming over them. Here, he was just Garrus. A boyfriend who was staying at the hospital to make sure his girlfriend was okay.

Careful not to pull at the IV in her wrist, she stroked the scarred side of his face, trailing her fingers along the smooth ridges. Sometimes she wondered if he knew just how much she loved him. How much she'd give for him to be happy and safe. He gave a soft trill, as though he could hear the direction of her thoughts and she huffed a laugh, her throat sore from lack of use. He stirred, head shifting slightly to face her and his mandibles fluttered.

“Feels good.” He rumbled, pushing his face further into her palm. 

Jane gave a sigh as he kissed her hand, careful not to catch the IV with his face plates. “I've needed to pee for about an hour.” 

Despite his lethargy Garrus stood, sighing as he pushed away from the bed. “You should have woken me up sooner.” He said, delicately taking Janes hand in his and pulling her towards him, mindful of the wires and tubes around her. “You know I don't mind.” 

Jane hummed in response, swinging her leg across the bed. “Yeah, I know. Thought you deserved some sleep though.”

If Garrus had been a human, he would have shaken his head and rolled his eyes at her. But instead, his subharmonics twanged, a hollow metallic ring that she'd been hearing far too much of lately. “That's a bad excuse.”

“Still true.” 

They'd made it to the communal toilets without incident, save for when Jane had banged her knee up against a wall after a sharp turn. She'd swore under her breath, a string of expletives too severe to say in polite company and Garrus gave a small rumble of a laugh.

“You know I can still hear you, right?” 

She mumbled under her breath, something about space birds and their damn hearing. 

Garrus had lowered her onto the toilet, his forearms baring all her weight as she shifted her left leg. Once she was settled, with her _good leg,_ if it could be called such, out of harms way he left the room to allow her some privacy. It was strange having to rely on him so much for even the most simple tasks. She'd relied on him before, of course, he was her partner in more ways than one. But even in her worst states she'd never had to depend on someone to take care of her most basic human functions. It was humiliating, dehumanising. She felt like a child. 

She called back for him once she was finished, her stubbornness making her get up before he'd even walked through to door to try and sit herself back in her wheelchair. She'd half gotten up when she'd heard his grumble by the door, the word's _d_ _amn stubborn woman_ flanging, subharmonics tight. 

“I just need you to put me in, I can do the rest.” She said, bracing all her weight on the arms of the chair. Garrus rolled his eyes, taking her by the elbows and lifting her. He'd always been strong, a surprise to her since turians were naturally lanky, but the way he lifted her without any struggle, made her chest tighten in a way she wasn't used to. 

“I'm okay.” she repeated. “I can wheel myself.” 

“The doctors said to rest.” He said, ignoring her swats to his biceps as he span her around and placed her into the wheelchair. 

“I've gotten better.” 

“Jane.”

“Fine.”

Gathering up the many tubes and bags, she placed them in her lap, cradling them to her stomach. “Has my mother messaged yet?” She asked, trying to fill the tense silence.

“She messaged about five minutes ago, said to meet her in the cafeteria.”

Jane nodded.

The walk back to her room was silent, save the heavy thud of Garrus' feet against the tiled floor. The nurses waved as they passed, quiet little murmurs of 'afternoon commander.' and 'Ma'am.', another thing she'd have to get used to she supposed. Usually she'd get a heartfelt 'Sir!' with a salute. People respected her, some even revered her if Conrad Verner was anything to go by. But now? People pitied her.

She could see it in their eyes.

“What time did she say she was coming?” She asked, distracting her from the thought's of nurses and their pity.

“About an hour.” They turned the corner into the wing she was housed at. “Said she had some business to tend to in HQ.”

She hummed in acknowledgement, drumming her fingers against the drainage bag in her lap. “Did she say what she was doing?”

He gave a small laugh. “Why don't you ask her when she gets here?”

“Right. Rright.” She took a deep breath.

“Hey,” He said, his voice close to her ear. She turned to look at him and smiled when he gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Or at least, the turian equivalent. “What do you say we watch some vids whilst we wait for your mom?”

“Are they naughty vids?” She asked, waggling her brows at him. He gave a soft chuckle, mandibles fluttering as he shook his head.

“Maybe later. An hour isn't long enough for what I want to do to you.” 

“Smooth talker.” She smiled, patting his hand on the handle of her chair. 

“You love it.” He said, pulling back to push her through the large glass doors to her room. Once inside he helped her get back onto the bed, hooking her drainage bag and IV back onto their stands. Two nurses came in not long behind them. One carrying what appeared to be a large holopad device and the other a large box of implements.

She tensed in anticipation.

“Good morning, Commander!” The smaller of the two, the one holding the holopad beamed. Jane merely smiled in return. “Just checking up on everything, how are you feeling today?”

“Great.” She answered, shifting under the thin blanket. At Garrus' sharp squeeze on her hand she rolled her eyes. “Okay, so my left leg is giving me some issues. I keep knocking it into things.”

_Happy?_ she mouthed towards him as the nurses went about changing her dressings and drains. Garrus smiled, his mandibles flicking out wide before he schooled his features and started to discuss Janes care with the nurses.

It was half an hour later that the nurses finally left, having poked and prodded at her the majority of the time. Garrus had hovered over them like a protective bird, offering his help whenever possible. When they'd told him to stop the sixth time, he'd delegated himself to the visiter chair on the opposite side of the room, pulling out a holopadd and dealing with whatever work the Primarch had given him.

Her mother would be entering earth atmosphere any second, she thought as she watched Garrus from across the room. Her shuttle would be altering it's trajectory, the hull creaking in the heat of their descent.

She hadn't had a chance to talk to her alone since waking up. She'd still been in her coma when the admiral had to return to duty and she'd woken up to a very worried boyfriend. They'd had to pry him off her in the end, kicking and screaming no less. Besides the rare update from Garrus, she knew nothing of what her mother was doing exactly. And even though they'd spoken for the majority of the afternoon yesterday, there were certain things her mother wouldn't discuss in front of the turian. Regardless of how well she liked him, or how well humans and turians were working together.

“Hey, Jane?” Garrus asked, sitting up in his chair and turning to look at her over his pad. “Your mom should be here in about 10 mins. I have security notifying me when she walks through the door.”

Jane nodded and sat up. She reached towards her drip stand, stretching to unhook the small bag. She should be in the canteen waiting for her mom, unlike yesterday. She wanted that sense of routine, as if she hadn't been sleeping in until well past noon and that she wasn't still exhausted. She needed to feel like her old self.

She heard Garrus' chair slide against the broken tile floor and silently cursed. Of course, that sense of normality would be a long time coming with him doing everything for her.

“I've got this.” She said, echoing their earlier argument.

Garrus shook his head as he approached her, padd still in hand. “The doctor said-”

“Screw the doctor.” she grunted, heaving herself, with as little strength that she had left, into the wheel chair beside her. She slid herself in as quickly as she could, throwing up her leg and, ignoring the itching pain that it caused, managed to sit herself without tangling her wires.

“See?” She said, beaming at him triumphantly, her heart faltering slightly at his stern expression. “Garrus. I've stood toe to toe with a brute, had entire buildings, a fucking station, land on me and I'm _okay._ I don't think putting myself in this chair is going to kill me.”

“Not the point.” He said, his voice quieter than she'd expected. He shook his head, throwing the padd onto the bed beside her and checked over her cords and tubes.

Sometimes, most of the time, she forgot what he'd been through because of her. How he'd watched her die twice now, a feat in and of itself she supposed. Not many people could say they'd beaten death _twice._ But he'd always found her in the end.

His fingers ghosted over her scarred arm, checking but not daring to touch. As though he was too scared to, like she'd break. It made her furious that he thought she was so weak.

But it also made her want to hold him close, show him she was okay. She was mending. He didn't have to keep worrying, fussing, ensuring she was alive.

But how would she be in his situation?

She'd been frantic, almost to the point of hinderance, when he'd taken that rocket to the face back on Omega. She'd carried him, a strange sense of anger deep in her gut, as they ran back to the shuttle, Mordin and Miranda both inside and fighting to keep him alive. She'd refused to leave his side, not until Chakwas had kicked her out to debrief with Jacob.

He'd been the only thing from her past life that she could cling to. A familiar face amongst all the strangers.

“I'm sorry.” She said, voice low as he made his third pass of checking her over. He paused, fingers stilling from where they were examining her arm. “I'm sorry I'm so stubborn.”

He huffed, his subharmonics making that strange trilling noise they did whenever she did something that annoyed him. “I know.” He placed a light kiss to her temple, his mandible pulling at the small amount of hair she still had.

“You can't be too mad at me though.” She said, smiling, trying to ease the tension in her gut. “You did get straight back up, _against doctors orders,_ after taking a rocket to the face.”

At that he pulled away, mandibles stretched in a smirk. “Unlike you humans, turians can take a hit. You're all...”

“Watch what you say next, Vakarian.”

“Soft and squishy.” He finished, poking the only unbruised part of her arm.

She mock scowled. “I'll have you know the last man who called me _squishy_ got his ass kicked in training.”

“Lucky for you this isn't training.” He chuckled, grabbing the handles of her chair and wheeling her forward. As they moved, she grabbed the padd from the bed and began to flicker through his work. “You know, the primarch would have my head if he knew what you were doing.”

Shepard shrugged. “My best friend is the shadow broker. And there's this one thing I did where I saved the galaxy? Pretty sure he'd let me off one this one time.”

She was sure he rolled his eyes behind her, grumbling to himself as he was, though he made no move to take the work away.

They met Hannah on the way to the canteen, still in her military uniform. Her usual neat bun was falling apart around her ears, her cheeks red and her breathing ragged. She gave them a quick wave as she jogged towards them.

“Sorry I'm late.” She breathed, taking her place beside her daughter. “They're still having some issues with the shuttles.”

Jane glanced up at her as hannah shook her head. There was something off, she decided. In the way her mother carried her shoulders, usually back and proud. They were slumped forward, as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her alone. Her eyes were tired, like she hadn't slept in years. Which was probably true, Jane thought. She grabbed her mother hand before she decided against it, holding it on the arm of the wheelchair as they walked. Hannah glanced down, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Rough landing?” Garrus asked and the older Shepard turned to face him.

“You could say that.” She laughed, running her free hand through her hair.

Silently, they made their way to the canteen, empty as it usually was. Some staff had managed to clear up more of the debris since yesterday, turning them into make shift tables. Why, she wasn't sure, since hardly anyone who was in this ward ventured here to begin with.

“So, Garrus.” Her mother started just as Jane was being pushed beside her by the table. “Have any stories from your days at C'sec?”

Behind her, she could feel Garrus pause, his hands hovering just above the breaks of her chair. “Yes, ma'am.” If Jane wasn't so familiar with him, she would have missed the slight strain in his subharmonics.

Hannah made a sound akin to wonder, leaning forward on the hard concrete table with a smile. “Probably more interesting than your time with the alliance, huh?”

He chuckled, his hands ghosting over the back of her chair before he took his own beside her. “Nothing has been more interesting than my time aboard the Normandy.”

At Hannah's silence Garrus cleared his throat, his hand coming to find her own and giving a gentle squeeze. “Before the whole thing with Saren, there was this one guy, a krogan, tough son of a bitch. He'd managed to kill his way to the top of a large drug smuggling ring...” He went on to explain the finer details, each killing, how drugs had suddenly gone missing. As though someone was cleaning house. With each case he explained, each death that lead to the final arrest, his hands would gesture more wildly, towards the end he was even mimicking the final battle. He held his invisible pistol high and with a sudden _bang_ he holstered it, giving that lopsided smirk he so often wore after a headshot.

Hannah shook her head in amazement. “Wow.” Was all she said at first, mouth agape before she closed it. “Just one shot took him down?”

Garrus coughed into a closed fist. “Ah, well, no. We'd been fighting for the better part of an hour, had him cornered in a warehouse, no where left for him to go. I, uh, wasn't one for the rules back then and against captains orders I snuck in to take him down.”

Hannah chuckled. “They should have given you a medal.”

“At the time, I thought so to.” With a quick glance at Jane he added, “Now? Not so much.” 

If Hannah noticed their exchange, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she leaned back in her chair, smiling wide at the two of them. 

The next few hours were spent in the same fashion, Janes mother asking questions about their time together on the Normandy, mostly what _non life threatening missions_ did they get up to. “My heart can't take it.” She'd said. 

Jane decided to talk mostly about the people she met. She could deal with that, she thought, about the people who were still alive thanks to their efforts. 

She mentioned Tali, at which Garrus sat straighter, and she noticed he was trying his best to not interject. She talked about her relief efforts on Rannoch, and how the Quarians, last she heard, were making a go of it on their home planet. Garrus brought up Javik, how the concept of a _real breathing prothean_ who would back talk his commander was one of the wilder things he'd witnessed aboard the Normandy. They brought up Wrex, how he was single handedly repopulating Tuchanka. That at least got a laugh out of her mother, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she snorted. 

“So his wife's renting him out?” Hannah asked, inhaling deep to keep her voice steady. 

“Something like that.” Garrus chuckled.  
  
Jane brought up Liara, how during their mission against Saren, the asari had become infatuated with her and had propositioned her many times. Garrus squeezed her hand, a smile threatening to break across his face. It was an inside joke of sorts, how Liara, one of the most influential and potentially dangerous creatures in the universe, had asked to pick Janes brain as a pick up line. They talked about Jack and her part in the new ascension project, Vega and his N7 training, Samara's mission as a justicar, Kasumi's new life working for the alliance. Garrus was all too happy to talk about Kaidans new position at headquarters as Rear Admiral Alenko. 

“Kaidan Alenko?” Hannah asked, head tilted to the side. “I had no idea he'd worked with you on the Normandy. He's not brought it up.”

“He probably doesn't want people thinking he's riding off my fame.” Jane said with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head and groaning as her shoulder popped. “So, mom. What're you doing next? For the Alliance, I mean.”

Hannah pursed her lips and shot a quick glance at Garrus. “Well,” she started. “Hackett has me flying supply drops to repair ships. Not hard work, just requires a lot of organisation.”

“I'd have thought he'd prefer you at HQ.”

“I think he would too, but sadly we just don't have the man power to spare. If I don't get those supplies out, the majority of the Turian forces can't -” She paused as Garrus' omnitool flashed, it's beeping cutting across her. “Do you need to get that?”

Garrus stood, letting go of Janes hand so that he could swipe it over his wrist. “Sorry, it's the Primarch. I'll be just a second.”

Jane smiled as she mouthed go, shooing him away. He leaned down, pressing his lip plate to her temple before hurriedly stepping out of the canteen. She couldn't remember the last time Victus had called him, preferring messages instead. Easier to keep track of things that way, she guessed. And with the mess the turian fleet was in, she was sure Victus was all too happy to have something be easier.

“He's sweet.” Hannah murmured, reaching over to give her daughters hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, he is.”

“I didn't know you two were so serious. I mean I knew _you_ were serious I just didn't expect him to be so...” 

“Human about it?” Jane filled in, her teeth pulling at the dry skin on her lip. 

“I guess? I've never seen a turian be so affectionate, not in public at least.” Something bristled inside Jane, an uncomfortable feeling of anger at her mothers words. She knew her mother wasn't being prejudice. Her mother, of course, had disliked the turians during the first contact war, but she'd assumed Hannah had grown since then. And she seemed to like Garrus. She'd been engaging, talking to him as though he were a human boyfriend. Then why was her gut clenching like it was? 

“They aren't a very open species. Duty and honour and all that.” She said, shifting in her chair. “I guess unless you've spent a lot of time with one though you wouldn't really expect them to be so loving.” 

Hannah hummed, “You're right. I have a lot to learn if he's going to be my son in law.” 

_What?_  

“Oh don't give me that look.” The elder Shepard rolled her eyes at her daughters stunned expression. “I had my suspicions when you were aboard the Normandy. You literally only ever talked about him. It was like you were a teen again.” 

“I did not.” 

“You so did!” She leaned her head on her hands,. “Garrus this, and Garrus that.” 

“Mom-” 

“'' _And then Garrus just takes three of them out at once!'”_ Her mother laughs, blinking wide eyed. “' _And then he took me to the top of the Presidium. Oh mom, Garrus said-”_  

If Jane hadn't had a space station drop on her, she was sure that her slap would have landed. Instead she swiped at air, grumbling under her breath as her mother snorted into her hand. “I didn't sound like that.” 

“You did, and it was cute. I'm glad he makes you happy.” She was still smiling, voice soft. “Just promise me something.” 

“What?” 

“You'll invite T'soni to the wedding? I've always wanted to meet her.”

“She'd have my head if I didn't.” Jane grumbled, unsure how to feel about her moms assumptions. She loved Garrus more than anything, had taken bullets for him more times than she could count. She knew he loved her too, she'd have to be insane to think otherwise.

But was marriage something turians did? She'd presumed that it was, but they'd never really talked about it. She had no idea what a turian marriage would even involve. She'd have to ask him later, if she hadn't fallen asleep before he got back from his call. 

"So, what does Hackett really have you doing?" She asked, turning the conversation onto her mother. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mom. I'm not stupid. You might be running supply drops, but you wouldn't have been gone for months at a time for just that. What else are you up to?"

"I've always been a bad liar." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

At Janes continued silence, she shook her head, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Fine. He's vying for humanity to play a bigger part in the reconstruction of the the citadel. Thinks it'll give us more sway with the council once it's reestablished. Brownie points or some shit." 

"He wants us at the forefront? What is he thinking? Keeping secrets won't help anyone."

"You try telling him that." Hannah muttered, leaning back in her chair with a deep breath. "I told him 'We took the brunt of the fight. A human stopped the reapers. I think that's brownie points enough'. I guess he wants to make sure we're given a voice this go around."

The majority of the galaxies leading figures owed her personal favours. Wrex, Victus, Aethyta, the quarian admiralty board, the salarian dalatrass? She was sure they wouldn't forget about earth's involvement, not after the sacrifices they'd made. No, Humanity had already proved itself time and time again. 

"I can't wait to get out of this hospital." She mumbled, at least then she could get a say in what was happening. Not just hoping that the galaxy would work together, but actually seeing it through. "Knock some sense into him."

The doors behind her opened with a clatter and she turned to see Garrus walking towards them, mandibles pressed tight to his face. He was looking down towards his feet as he approached them, a padd clutched tight in his three fingered hand. 

"Everything alright?" She asked as he reached her, only then did he look up, mandibles twitching. "Garrus?"

"I-uh." He cast a glance at Hannah, and then back to her. His subharmonics were strained, a sound Jane had come to associate with stress. He lowered his voice. "We need to talk."

Before Jane could speak, Hannah was on her feet. Palm raised as she spoke. "I'll walk you to your room and give you some privacy. Could probably do with some sleep anyway." 

Garrus nodded, gripping the back of her wheelchair and unhooking the breaks. She hadn't seen Garrus like this for a long time, not since... well. Not since he'd been on that call with his dad as they tried to find evac. It was unsettling to say the least. He was almost vibrating, the muscles in his arms tensed, strained even through his shirt. Whatever the Primarch had told him had rattled him, and whatever that something was it was definitely not good. 

They'd made it to Shepards room quicker than anticipated. With Garrus all but marching there, the rear admiral had had to jog to keep up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah said, pressing her lips against Janes temple and holding her close. 

"Love you." She replied giving her mom a squeeze before she pulled away. 

"I hope I see you too, Vakarian." Hannah smiled, standing straight and extending her hand towards Garrus. He was shaking, his mandibles were pressed so tight to his face Jane was sure they were cutting into his mouth plates. 

"Yeah, I'll uh. I'll be here."

With a small smile, Hannah left. Throwing a small wave as she exited through security.

Garrus grabbed the back of her chair again and silently wheeled her into her, or rather  _their,_ shared room.

"Okay, Garrus. What's going on?" She waited until he'd closed the door behind her and wheeled herself to her bed. 

He stayed silent, though she could hear the deep thrum of his subharmonics as he thought over how to answer.

"Garrus..."

"My dad." He whispered. He wouldn't even look at her, just kept wringing his hands in front of him.

She felt her stomach plummet. The last she'd heard they were both doing well, so why was he suddenly afraid to talk to her about them?

"What happened?"

"My dad was part of the turian military, and Sol was training to be a nurse. Dad's stubborn, and has decided he's going to help with the relief efforts. Both of them have, actually."

She frowned, her brows drawing together in confusion. "Wait, they're helping? What's the issue with that?"

Garrus shook his head, moving from where he stood so he could help her into her bed.

"That's not the issue." He said, hooking his hands under her arms and hoisting her up. "The issue is the earful he gave the Primarch, and then the earful he gave me."

His hands paused as they ghosted over her shoulders, coming to rest there with the lightest pressure. He still wouldn't catch her eye, instead decided to look above her head at the white wall behind her.

"What did he say?" 

"That he wanted his son home, but that he knew I had a job to do here on earth. Not that he was happy about it, mind you."

"What did he say to Victus?"

Garrus' mandibles flared for a second before drawing in tight to his face. "That he was requesting a priority transfer from Olor to uh, Earth."

He finally looked at her, his vibrant blue eyes searching hers for some sort of reaction. Did he assume that she'd be angry? was that was this was about? Taking his hand from her shoulder, she give it a gentle tug until it was resting on her lap.

"Garrus Vakarian, are you nervous about me meeting your father?" She asked it with a smile and brought her free hand to his scarred mandible, rubbing the rough skin. She ignored the pain it caused in her shoulder.

"I... It's not that I'm nervous, I just..." He took a breath, closed his eyes and started again. "My dad's a lot to handle. I don't... Jane, he's a lot to deal with, and I don't want this putting more stress on you."

She rolled her eyes, sliding her hand from his cheek to hold his neck. "Honey, your father is not going to stress me out. I can hold my own against whatever he pits against me."

He sighed, "You don't know him like I do."

"No, that's true. But I've yelled armies into submission. What's the worst your father can do?"

He didn't reply, instead he leant down and pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling his nose against the flat plane of her cheek. 

"When's he meant to arrive?" She asked pulling away so she could look at him.

His voice was quiet when he answered "Next week."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this took over a year to write. I've had a lot of things going on in my life and sadly writing had to wait.


	3. Important talks

The tightness in his chest hadn't loosened for the better part of three days. It made him restless and often Jane would wake to find him pacing the foot of the bed, running scenarios in his head. Often she would have to coax him to sit, at least for a few minutes and would try to lull him to sleep by stroking the plates on his face.

What had his father said exactly to the Primarch for him to get priority transport almost instantly? He understood if he wanted to go to Palaven, deep down Garrus wanted to too, but Earth? What was there on Earth that was so important, besides himself? Nothing that Garrus could think of, besides the bulk of the turian army.

Was that it? Did he father want to be some big shot like he was during his days at C-sec? He shook his head. No. As much as his father enjoyed being important, his need to do the right thing outweighed whatever need for recognition he had.

No, he was going to make sure his son was okay, and that was something Garrus was unused to. Their relationship had only just started to knit itself together during the weeks before the reapers hit, and even then it wasn't overtly obvious. Garrus would come home to find Sol passed out on the sofa, a book pressed against her sternum. His father would be in the kitchen, preparing food for the nights meal and would give him a nod as he entered the room. He'd ask about his day, and they'd share whatever news they could about the turians preparations for the oncoming war.

And then Garrus would retreat to his room and try for umpteenth time to Contact Jane on Earth.

He glanced at her across from where he was pacing again, her body so small in comparison to the bed. If only people had believed her warnings three years earlier. Maybe they could have saved more. Maybe they could have been ready for the horrors that the reapers would inflict upon them.

Or maybe nothing they could have done would change the amount of lives lost.

They'd won, and that's what mattered, and to honour those who'd sacrificed themselves for that victory.

Still, that victory tasted like ash in his mouth.

Spying the hard plastic chair in the corner of the room he made his way towards it. There was no point thinking over his fathers arrival when there was nothing he could do to change it. He was better off helping Victus coordinate the dextro ration drop offs and trying to hail some of the more remote turian squads still stranded on earth. At least with that he could be helpful.

Grabbing his holopad, he got to work, hailing some of the generals he knew were still scattered around secluded human settlements. Maybe if he got word out to them, they could coordinate search parties. At the very least they'd be made aware of the missing soldiers. Garrus dragged a hand across his face, scratching at the scarred ridges on his mandible and neck.

It was an amazement to him how he'd been put in this position. One minute he was banging his head against the wall, trying to get people to believe the reapers were real. And now here he was, the Primarchs right hand man, organising troop movements and advising on relief efforts. And it was all because of the woman laying in the hospital bed behind him.

She'd deny it, but the fact still stood that if Jane Elizabeth Shepard had never walked into his life spirits knows where he'd have ended up.

It had only been an hour into his work when he'd gotten a call from the Primarch, his omnitool flashing an obnoxious orange in the dim light of the hospital room.

“Victus.” He answered, sparing a glance at Janes sleeping form before he made his way towards the security door that lead outside.

“Vakarian, any luck contacting General Karkorus?” He sounded strained, his subharmonics pitched in a way that made Garrus' body tense.

“Yes, sir. He and his squad are helping the locals at somewhere called 'Rio de Janeiro'.” He nodded his head at the Alliance officer, Sayer, as he passed. “I was contacting Alliance Command when you called, sir. They're sending supplies as we speak.” The rigid cold of London hit him like a wall as he stepped out. He shivered hard, his body unused to the crisp weather.

“Good. Good.” Victus paused and Garrus squirmed at the silence. “There was one other thing I wanted to talk about.”

“Go on.”

“Your father called.” Again, he paused, as though he was trying to think about wording his next sentence. “I can see where you get your stubbornness from.”

Garrus laughed, short and tense. “Yeah, I've heard that.” Garrus started to walk, ignoring the looks he got from clean up crews removing the rubble from the street around them. It'd been months since the war, and still debris littered the streets making supply drops almost impossible.

Victus hummed, a deep trill that made the comm line crackle.

“He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?”

Victus sighed and Garrus was sure he would be shaking his head, pinching the plate between his eyes. “No, nothing I can't handle. Just, when you told me stories of how your old man was… I thought you were exaggerating.”

“Sir, I'm sorry… We'd been talking back and forth a few months but I never expected-”

“Garrus, it's alright.”

“Sir?” He pulled his (what had jane called it? A jumper?), closer to him as he rounded the corner away from the makeshift hospital. His breath was coming out in thin clouds in front of him, his lungs burnt. “Primarch, are you there?”

“You want to know why I gave your dad priority transport?”

Garrus slowed, not even noticing that he'd started to almost jog. “I- yes. Go on.”

“Garrus… I've lost my wife, my son … all my siblings are gone, my parents died when I was young. I don't have anyone.”

“You have me, you have Shepard.”

Victus chuckled, the tone low and sombre. “You're right, but my point is Garrus, when your dad came to me, I knew what was going through his mind.” A breath, “your mom was the glue of your family, yes? She's the one thing that you and your dad had in common, you both loved her more than anything. When she died you grew apart, all three of you.”

Garrus swallowed the knot forming in his throat. He didn't want to have this conversation, he didn't want to think about it. Mom was gone, the only thing lessening _that_ pain was the knowledge that she didn't have to see the horrors the galaxy had seen. She'd slipped away peacefully, surrounded by family.

“Adrien I don't -”

“Listen to me Garrus. Your dad regrets what happened between you two. He's scared. He's scared of losing the only things he has left. You and your sister, and you can bet that if I were him I'd yell down a reaper just to see my boy again.”

Garrus stopped in his tracks, his breath coming in short gasps. “My dad resented me for not staying with C-sec, he thought I was playing fast and loose with the rules, following some deranged spectre.”

“I'm not saying he was great, Garrus. Only you can decide what kind of father he was. I'm just saying, I know what kind of father he is now.” There was a pause, long enough that Garrus had to check if the call was still running. “Did I tell you the last thing I said to my son, before he… before Tuchanka?”

“No.” His voice sounded small, even to himself.

“ _'Don't screw this up.'_ ” He laughed again, “Not 'Stay safe.', not 'you can get this done.'. The last words I said to my son, before he saved the krogan race was 'Don't screw this up.' When I saw your dads face… I knew what he was thinking, Garrus. I'd give anything to have a chance to change what I said, to let Tarquin know just how much he meant to me. Let your dad have that chance.”

The comm clicked, signalling it's end and Garrus stared at his wrist, numb.

He loved his dad. Nothing would ever change that, no argument in the world would, but… he _knew_ his dad. There was always something to nitpick, something Garrus could never do quite right.

He'd grown out of the need to impress his dad years ago, due in no small part to Jane, but… what if when his dad arrived, Sol in tow, what if it went back to the way it was. Their relationship was barely forming again when Manae was hit and Garrus was shipped off as first defence. His dad had said nothing, faceplates drawn tight as Garrus hugged Solana goodbye, dipping his head to rest against hers for a moment.

His father, who knew about the reapers, who had listened to everything, who had fought tooth and nail to get Garrus the supplies he'd needed, to get recognition. His dad who, though he hadn't said anything, had pulled him in, his subharmonics deep and wavering and heart-wrenching as he boarded the shuttle.

Something inside Garrus snapped, a tightly wound band that had been finally let loose.

 

* * *

 

 

Jane had woken up to her mother, perched as she was on the edge of her bed, knitting. Her tongue was between her teeth, her fingers a mess of both needles and wool and her eyes were narrowed in on the mass, as though it were pray.

“Your boyfriend is out getting us food.” Hannah said between clenched teeth. “Said he'd be back in a bit.”

“What are you doing?” Jane rasped, throat dry from sleep. “Mom?”

“Garrus just looks so sweet in that little woollen jumper that I wanted to try my hand at some gloves.”

Jane spied the glass of water on the bedside table and reached to grab it, groaning at the stabbing pain in her side. Hannah huffed and reached it for her, helping her daughter sit upright to drink. Once Jane was situated, back up against a mountain of pillows, Hannah continued with her monstrosity.

“Where the hell did you get the wool and needles from?”

Hannah put down her, what Jane could only call disaster, and sighed. “You have to promise not to tell Hackett.”

“Mom-”

“Wool isn't exactly on the priority list now is it? It's from an old acrylic wool factory which shut down during the reaper war. Somehow it got mixed up in the turian food supply crates and well … “

Jane rolled her eyes, wincing as she pulled herself up so that she could sit straight. “Mom, what did you do to it?”

“A group of us thought it would be a good idea to make things, for the aliens that aren't used to earths weather.” She glanced at the door. “Like Garrus. Saw him walking about this morning outside as I was on my way here, he shivered. Legit shivered.”

“Turians don't like the cold.” She said, the words leaving her mouth almost out of habit. “Believe me, he told me every chance he could when on missions.”

Hannah chuckled and then stood, placing her knitting on the bed at Janes feet. “I'd gathered. Never thought I'd see an alien bundle up in earth clothing, but hey… never thought I'd see aliens _period._ ”

“You're okay with us, right?” Jane wasn't sure where the question came from, her mother hadn't given her any hint that she didn't like Garrus, or that she held some sort of prejudice against his race. And yet, once the question was out, there was that nagging feeling in the back of her head, a tightness that had been easy to ignore before.

“Okay with Garrus not being human, you mean?” Hannah crossed her arms, lips going thin. “Why? Do you think I don't approve of your relationship or something?”

“No it's not that.” Jane said, wringing her hands. “I don't even know why I'm bringing this up, in all honesty.”

Hannah sighed, running a hand through her hair as she set about straightening the bed covers. “I get it.” She paused, glancing up at Jane. “I fought in first contact, I held a grudge, for a long time. But sweetheart...”

Hannah stopped, thin lipped as her thumb rubbed over the corners of the hospital sheet.

“But?”

“There's no denying how happy he makes you, or how much I owe him for keeping you safe all those years. Jane, even if I still held those views about turians, there's no way I could not like Garrus.”

The tightness in the back of her skull eased, and she sighed in relief. “Okay, okay. Sorry for springing that on you, I've just been …. It's hard. Or, was hard I guess, since no one besides the crew really knows about us.”

“Did any of them give you lip for being with a turian?”

Jane shook her head. “No, they were mostly happy for us, well, except Jacob. Called Garrus a cuttlebone. If the mission hadn't needed him, I'm not sure I'd have kept him on the ship.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Oh, the worst.” She laughed and leant back against the moth eaten headrest. She'd never disliked Jacob per se, he'd been funny at times, and had always had her back. It was his low key xenophobia that had her feeling uneasy. When Tali had joined he'd made that quip about having an AI on board, knowing full well the quarians feelings on the matter. Then there was his surprising hostility towards Thane, and then his attitude towards Garrus.

“I understand though, honey.” Her mother said, pulling her from her thoughts. “There aren't many turian human relationships about, but we beat the reapers together. I'm going to go on a limb and say that whatever prejudice people used to have, I'm sure they're over it now.”

Jane nodded, smiling at her mother as Hannah moved up the bed, pulling at the covers so that it were flush against Janes leg.

“Besides, who the hell would back talk _you?_ Commander Jane Elizabeth Shepard, hero of the blitz-”

“Mom.”

“First human Spectre! Saviour of the citadel!”

“Please, stop.”

“Defeater of Reapers!”

“Saviour of the Milky Way Galaxy.” Came Garrus' voice as he walked through the door, arms laden with ration packets.

He made his way into the room and dropped the food at the end of the bed. "The ladies at the food counter send their regards." He said, already ripping the seal from one of the packs with his teeth. He held it out to her and she took it, greedily.

"Oh?" She asked around a mouthful of nutrient bar.

"Mmm," he hummed, pulling up two chairs from the far wall and placing one behind Hannah. She sat down with a huff beside him. "Not much, they fawned over you mostly."

Jane rolled her eyes. "No, they didn't. No one fawns over people, that's not something people actually do, Garrus."

He laughed. "Oh, they do for Commander Shepard. You know, since we're on ration, you're only supposed to have four a day?"

"Wait... But I've had-"

"Six. Jane, you've had six and it's not noon."

"Oh." She answered, swallowing the last bite. She'd have to ask Garrus to tell them to stop. She didn't deserve special treatment, everyone played their parts in the war. Everyone had made sacrifices, no one had come out unscarred, she reminded herself.

She shook her head to chase away her darkening thoughts.

"I thought," she started, twisting her hands in her lap. "We could go for a tour outside? Just around the hospital and back before the doctor gets here for his checkups."

Hannah practically beamed, clapping Garrus on the shoulder with a loud smack in her excitement. "That'd be great! You need to get some fresh air... or, uh, well as fresh as it's going to get out there."

"You sure you're up for it?” Garrus asked, already standing. “It's cold out, and the doctor said-”

“Yes yes, I know what Doctor Edwards said. But I'm tired of looking at these white walls. I need to get out, please.”

His mandibles pressed against his faceplates and he nodded silently.

Garrus set about getting her ready, gathering bundles of blankets he'd managed to commandeer from around the hospital. Most were holey, moth eaten rags but she'd noticed he'd sewn, or at least attempted to sew, the holes to the best of his ability.

Once he was done gathering everything, he stood beside her, arms outstretched for her to hold onto. “You ready?” He asked and she nodded.

He heaved her out of the bed, his three fingers biting into the flesh of her forearm as he supported most of her weight. She twisted her leg around, slipping it between his as she swung herself int the wheelchair.

“You okay? Nothing pulled or anything?”

“No, I'm good. Hand me my drainage bag?”

Unhooking it from it's stand, he placed the bag into her lap and went about layering the blankets around her shoulder, making sure to tuck some around her legs.

“Comfy?”

“A little warm.”

He chuckled. “It's freezing out, you'll thank me later.”

“Mmhmm.”

She turned to look at her mother and ask something, but stopped herself.

Hannah was watching them, a look of longing in her eyes, lips drawn tight. She hadn't seen her mother so wistful since her father had passed all those years ago. She'd missed him dearly, had withdrawn from everyone for months after his passing.

As if sensing her looking, Hannah shook her head and looked at Jane, forcing a smile.

“You okay?” She whispered once Garrus was across the room and had stopped fussing over her.

“Yeah, I'm okay, honey. Was just thinking.”

“About?”

“How much like your dad you are. He never much liked being fussed over either.”

“Well.” Jane said, grabbing her mothers hand from where it hung by her side. “Someone's gotta keep you on your toes.”

Hannah chuckled. “That you do my dear, that you do.”

  


* * *

  


It didn't take them long to push through security, a blanket covering most of Janes face from view. Although She was sure people knew she'd survived, they didn't want to chance gaining too much attention. She had a hard enough time dealing with Garrus and her mother, she didn't think she could handle a crowd.

Her breath came out in little clouds before her, her nose already burning from the cold.

“Tit's it's cold.”

“Told you.” Garrus whispered beside her head.

Her turian got a few nods as they made their way around the hospitals perimeter. Mostly from fellow turians, who no doubt owed their lives to him and Victus. Garrus never did tell her how far up the meritocracy he'd climbed, but she'd guessed it was far up. If she were to compare it to human politics she gathered it were something like a vice president. The thought made her shiver.

What was Garrus giving up to be tending to her? Was he needed other places? Did Victus need _him_ running rescue ops or supply drops? She knew that Garrus, if she weren't in the picture, would be giving his all in restoring his people. What if his family needed him and he'd declined to care for her?

What if, What if, What if.

She shouldn't be thinking like this. If Garrus was anything, it was honest, and she liked to think their relationship was built on trust and respect.

If Garrus was needed elsewhere, _he would tell her._

“So, Vakarian,” Hannah said by their side, teeth chattering as she shoved her hands in her pockets. She felt, much less saw, Garrus' hand twitch from where it curled around the handle. “I hear your family's on their way?”

Garrus exhaled, a sharp whistle through his clenched mandibles. “Uh, yeah. They should be here in a few days.”

Hannah chuckled. “That bad, huh?”

“You could say that.”

“Tell me about them?”

They stopped by an old cafe, the name of the place hanging on by a thread, windows blown out and dust and debris littered the entry way. But it was quiet, and out of the way, the majority of people working on clearing out the main street.

“Sol, my sister, she's training, or was training to be a nurse. Always wanted to help people, me especially.” He sighed. “Dad is, hmm.”

“Jane told me a little,” Hannah said, grabbing her daughters hand and giving a tight squeeze. Shepard smiled at her in return. “Said things were strained.”

“Yeah.” Garrus nodded. “Strained. We never really saw eye to eye. He's former C-sec, and I resented him for it.”

“And your mom?”

Garrus visibly flinched, and Shepard wished with all her might that her legs were working so that she could stand and hold him. His mother, for as long as she'd known him, had always been a sensitive subject. She'd been sick when they were fighting the collectors, a rare Alzheimer's like disease that only effected turians.

He'd given everything to make sure she'd had the best treatment possible, every last dime.

“Mom,” He said, swallowing. “Mom, didn't make it. She passed away before the war even started.”

“Oh, Garrus,” In an instant Hannah had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close. “I'm so sorry.”

To his credit, Garrus only looked mildly shocked. His mandibles flared wide, eyes darting between the woman holding him and Jane, arms a safe distance from touching any part of Hannah Shepard.

“Thank you.” He said when Hannah pulled away from him and patted his shoulder. “Sometimes I forget she isn't here, I guess it hasn't sunken in yet.”

“I was the same when dad died.” Jane murmured, glancing at her mother. Hannah's face soften and she ran her hand across her daughters head. “It was, I don't even know. It was like he just went on tour and I hadn't heard off him in a while. Sometimes I still feel like I'm going to wake up to a missed call from him.”

“Your father did like to call at ungodly hours.” Hannah sighed. “I'd wake up at 3 in the morning to a voicemail from your dad telling me he was going to bed. God if I'd known how much I'd miss that...”

“I'm glad they didn't have to see what a mess this galaxy became. That they died in relative peace.” Shepard closed her eyes, flashes of all those she'd lost dancing behind her eye lids. How many millions had she failed along the way? It was too much to think about.

“We should go back inside.” Garrus said, sensing Shepard discomfort. “The doctor should be making his rounds soon and it's getting colder out.”

“That even possible?” Hannah shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the past 8 months have been pretty darn stressful, but some good news - I got accepted into University!

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended this to be a short sweet little story of Shepard and Garrus meeting the inlaws... but then College happened and I lost all my notes pertaining to this, so hey ho, I've had to come up with a new one. And boy is it a lot darker than what I first planned. The canon typical violence etc. will be during Jane's flashbacks.


End file.
